musicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Revme
hey revme, do you have AIM? my name is DettoAltrimenti, and Michael's is mpardaiolo11 Paul Lynch 17:40, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Yep -- I'm revsyungmyungme -- Rev. Syung Myung Me 17:42, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) finished yea.. i am just about finished with them.. i need to do the compilations still though... i just started a new job so my time is somewhat limited, but i am going to try and keep up with the updating. Mpardaiolo Adding Mix CDs... Hey, no problem, glad to help and contribute! I have more mixes to come... :) Misternuvistor 22:57, 12 February 2006 (UTC) You may not realize but... Thanks for nominating the B-52s article. I actually created it, but I thought it was pretty basic. You really like it? Eyeball Kid 01:39, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Yeah -- I thought it was pretty cool; it's short, but it's still pretty fun. I liked the bit about it being impossible to disagree with them being the world's best party band, because, after all, it pretty much is. - Rev. Syung Myung Me 03:52, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Fort Minor: We Major / Fort Minor: We Major EP Why do the names nave to be changed from "Fort Minor: We Major" to "We Major: Fort Minor", it just seems incorrect to me, seeing as that's not the right title for it? And by the way, "Movie Script Version 1 (Promotional CD)" is a custom CD creation of mine, and I would prefer to have it in it's original format, them what it's been changed to. Is that okay, since it is of my own creation? Or is there a official rule for it being changed like that? Thanks JackSparrow 21:17, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::The actual title of the CD is "Fort Minor: We Major" so you might want to change it. The full name is "Styles of Beyond" it is a Alternative-Rap group, consisting of "Takbir 'Tak' Bashir", "Ryan 'Ryu' Maginn", and "DJ Cheapshot". If you happen to be a fan of "Fort Minor", "Styles of Beyond" are guests on 7 out of the 16 songs on Fort Minor's The Rising Tied CD (by the way, if you don't know anything about "Fort Minor", "Fort Minor" is another name for "Linkin Park"'s co-frontman, emcee Mike Shinoda. "Fort Minor" is his side-project, on the side of Linkin Park. You can listen to the entire CD on my User Page, and you can also Download two Mp3s on my User Page, that are linked to the Official Fort Minor Website). And yes, I think the links should stay on my custom CDs, but I would really prefer my own format on all my current, and future CDs. Thanks for all of our help, let me know if you need anything, and yes, I will still be adding more information to all of the CD pages, so you don't have to worry about anyone else editing any of the Linkin Park or Fort Minor pages. I'm just putting up the basic info for now (track listing, album cover), then I will go back and update them as best I can. It's nice that I might be only one editing the Linkin Park and Fort Minor pages, because on the regualar Wikipedia, people keep changing the right info to the wrong info, and it gets frustrating sometimes. Anyway, Good Luck in editing! *P.S. Do you want to have these conversations of your User Page or mine (or both, like we are now)? :::Either way works well for me -- this might make a bit more sense, since this way it's easier to follow the conversations. Anyway, I'll change over that We Major:Fort Minor page, and I'll fix the mix CD too for you. And yeah -- that is one useful thing about having a lower-traffic wiki; there's enough people to make it interesting, but you don't get as many people trying to "fix" (or just being malicious). ...and the thing I like about this better than Wikipedia for music is that we encourage reviews by different folks (speaking of which, if there're any records or songs or whatever that you want to comment on that already have a review, just slap in a horizontal rule and add your own review!), where Wikipedia just wants everything neutral (so you get stuff like "Well, some fans think this is the band's best album, while others think it's the worst, and there's also a contigent that also think this album is just OK"). But I do love the ease and usefulness of Wikipedia for a lot of stuff, too. And, well, I just love wikis in general -- really elegant system, I think. - Rev. Syung Myung Me 21:57, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Fort Minor:We Major EP Would mind changing the title of "Fort Minor: We Major EP" to "Fort Minor: We Major EP (Vinyl)" so it will be listed under the Vinyls? Thanks JackSparrow 20:04, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Linkin Park... The Instrumentals Would also please change the name of my Mix CD: "Linkin Park... The Instrumentals, from that to "Linkin Park... The Instrumentals: Volume I". I didn't think to put that until after I created the page, and I don't know how to change them myself. Thanks JackSparrow 22:47, 14 March 2006 (UTC) to change the name of an article, click on the 'move' tag and enter the new name. if the tab is not there you may not have access to it; i'm not sure if it's an administrator thing only. Mpardaiolo 00:54, 15 March 2006 (UTC) I think it IS only an administrator thing, actually. Let me know if it's not -- if it isn't, well, that's how you do it! If it is, I'm cool with doin' it for you. Speakin' of which, I just did this one and the (vinyl) one above for you! (Sorry I've been gone, I've been without an Internet connection for about five days...) - Rev. Syung Myung Me :It did work for me, I just didn't know that's how you did it, Thanks. *P.S. The reason I've been gone (if anyone noticed), was that I was on vacation from March 6th to the 11th. *P.S. Ive just created my own WikiSite: Lugiaboydx Wiki, basiclly just a collection of all my favorite things. You're welcome to join, in fact, I was thinking of having a Mixtape section, just like here, unless you don't want me using your idea. Let me know (and don't worry, I still plan on completing the pages here too). JackSparrow 21:28, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, that's good to know, then! Also, I'll check out that wiki too! I wouldn't be adverse if you wanted to do a mixtape section, too -- maybe link the one, here? And it'd be cool with me if you wanted to write up a links page for Lugiaboydx, too, like for WFMU or Audioscrobbler. I don't think there's any formatting for that one other than sticking "category:links" down at the bottom. - Rev. Syung Myung Me 03:51, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Illegal Songs Uploaded (Sorry!) Hey it's me again. Sorry I haven't been uplaoding stuff for a while (a long while actually), I'm going to add a page or two today. Anyway, the reason I'm posting this is because I found out that several of the Remixes that I posted are actually illegal, and shouldn't be on the site. I (for some reason) can't delete them myself, or else I would. *Here's the list of songs that I would like you to delete from the site please: *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Vampire_Remix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Evil_Leprechaun_Remix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Robotik_Remix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Underwater_Remix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Speed-Up_Mix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Midget_Mix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Psychadelic_Remix).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Vampire_Remix_A_Capella).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Evil_Leprechaun_Remix_A_Capella).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Robotik_Remix_A_Capella).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Underwater_Remix_A_Capella).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Speed-Up_Mix_A_Capella).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Midget_Mix_A_Capella).ogg *Media:Remember_The_Name_(Psychadelic_Remix_A_Capella).ogg But don't worry, I am going to upload more files that are legal, to kind of make up for it. Thanks. JackSparrow 21:27, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I think you know this means that we're going to have to ban you from the site for the rest of your life, your children's lives, and your children's children's lives... Just kidding! Thanks for the heads-up - those files have been nuked, and well, thanks for putting up some new files, too -- I think that'll be a great addition to the site! You rock! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 22:46, 19 May 2006 (UTC) *Thanks. Hey, would you mind if I made a Downloads Section, that has a full list of all the downloads me/other people submit? I'll create it myself, if that would be OK. Thanks. JackSparrow 23:21, 19 May 2006 (UTC) **I think that'd be a-OK, actually! Thanks! - Rev. Syung Myung Me ***No problems then, I'll get right on designing it. JackSparrow 23:42, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ****So, what do you think of the Downloads Section so far? I'll add more later, but I think that this is a good start. Let me know what you think! JackSparrow 00:31, 20 May 2006 (UTC) *****Cool! You're completely on top of it -- I was going to mention that it'd be good to mention license stuff/making sure that it was clear that all posted files were all a-OK to post, but you're completely all over that. I just made a couple of minor tweaks, mainly a typo thing and adding the category, and that was about it! So yeah -- looks great to me! Thanks a lot! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 00:47, 20 May 2006 (UTC) ******Ok, maybe tomorrow I'll add some more Fan-Mixes. I won't add them all, because there were over 600 Fan-Mixes entered in the Fort Minor Remix Contest on ccMixter, so it would take me about 3 years to get them all uploaded!! But I will add some of my Remixes too, along with other Fan-Mixes that I personally think are some of the best. Cheers! JackSparrow 00:58, 20 May 2006 (UTC) ******P.S. Oh, and btw, are you a fan of Linkin Park or Fort Minor by any chance? And if not, what kind of music do you like? JackSparrow 00:58, 20 May 2006 (UTC) *******Cool -- it's really cool that they're so embracing of the Creative Commons and that sort of thing, to be so open with their live stuff and demos, in addition to the Remix contest. I have to admit, I'm not much of a fan of Linkin Park/Fort Minor (though "Where'd You Go" is a great single)... most of my tastes tend to be some of the more dork-rock kinda stuff like They Might Be Giants, XTC, The Residents and DEVO, really, though I am pretty wide-open in my tastes. I love a lot of Country stuff, too, for example. But it's really good to have you here since you're really knowledgeable and into different sorts of music (actually, I think a lot of the main contributors have different tastes; Michael and I have different tastes in indie-rock type stuff, and he's way more into Hip-Hop than I am, and you're more into the hybrid-type nü-metal and stuff like that, so it's great to have these different knowledge sets, y'know? - Rev. Syung Myung Me 01:07, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Musical Tastes I'm starting a new talk section since I was up to 8 '*'s. Hey thanks, and yeah, it's great to have different people with different musical tastes, and the knowledge of them. Hey, if you liked Where'd You Go, then you should go here and sign up for Holly Brook E-Mail updates, and they will give you a free Mp3 of her song "Wanted". In case you didn't know, Holly Brook is the female vocalist on Where'd You Go. Her album comes out June 6th, if you're interested. And if you would like the Instrumental Version of Where'd You Go, just give me your E-Mail, and I'll send it to you, and don't worry, it's legal. LPAssociation.com has permission from Fort Minor Management to host 4 Fort Minor Instrumentals. And if you want the other Instrumentals, I can send them to you too. I would love to upload the 4 Fort Minor Instrumentals onto this site, but LPAssociation has "Exclusive" rights to them, so it would be illegal to upload them here. Anyway, let me know if you want them, along with your E-Mail address. JackSparrow 01:22, 20 May 2006 (UTC) *Hey, I've added some of my own Mixes in the Downloads Section if you want to take a look. I will probably add some Chester Bennington Live tracks next, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Then I have to look through my stuff, and see what else I can legally put up in the section. I've also done a Tribute Mix CD to the site, called Styles Of Beyond: The Subculture Soundtrack, which, I think, turned out great, considering site's name, with the track "Subculture", and there being so many versions of the track. So, do you want that "Where'd You Go (Instrumental Version)"? If you would prefer not posting you're E-Mail on the site, just send an E-Mail to me at jeremiah@mit.midco.net, and we can chat and/or I can send that track to you. I've also been chatting with an independant Hip-Hop artist, and he might let me post one/a couple of his Promo CDs up in the Downloads Section. Let me know. JackSparrow 00:09, 21 May 2006 (UTC) **Sorry for not responding earlier, I got sidetracked, and by the time I got unsidetracked, I'd actually forgotten! D'oh! Anyway, hopefully I'll take a look at your mixes tomorrow; I've always been a fan of that kind of thing, fan-remixes and the like; it's a really interesting way to hear songs, and it's really cool when acts let people get into the stuff that makes the songs up and tear them apart and see how they work. (sorta like the Thomas Dolby thing I wrote about not too long ago where he was constructing the songs on stage) The tribute mix is pretty rad, too -- thanks! Actually, if LPAssociation.com still has the instrumentals linked, I could probably just go grab it, and save you the trouble, but thanks! (If they don't, though, I might have to take you up on that offer). Anyway, sounds cool about the independent guy, too -- only thing I'd worry about is bandwidth/space constraints, but I'm not really sure if Wikia even really has much in the way of those! (I'm sure they'd let us know if we were comin' in danger, too.) So, cool! Thanks! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 03:25, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ***Well, LPAssociation used to have it on the front page, but it's in the archives now. I'll find the link to the archive, and post it here for you. I've added those Chester Bennington tracks for you. I'm also in the process of finding out if the Fort Minor: We Major Mixtape is a legal Mixtape or not (most of them are actually illegal), and if it is legal, I'll upload it. M. Shinoda has said that anyone who wants to download the Mixtape for free can, so as long as it's legal, I'll post it. I'm also checking on a "Get It / Spraypaint & Ink Pens" CD that I juse discovered today, to check the legalities on it, and see if it's alright to have it here too. I'll let you know what I find out on those two CDs. And yeah, if you Wiki contacts you and says that we've exceeded our bandwidth or something, just lew me know and I can sort out what to keep/get rid of (if that's Ok). Oh, and I was going to add a link to the Downloads Section on the forntpage, if that's Ok, and I thought that maybe you could put a link to it in the little side-menu thing on the left of the page. Just a suggestion. Let me know. JackSparrow 03:42, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ***Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you. Do the WikiSites (like ours) support Mp3 format, .Zip files, or any kind of Video format? JackSparrow 03:42, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ****Just poked around the main Wikia site, and it looks like .zip files are right out. They say that other file types might be able to be whitelisted (though I think they go with .ogg over .mp3 because of Open Source issues), but there's a upper-end cap at 5MB. In fact, here's what the thing from the help file says (it took me some digging, so I figure it's just easier to copy/paste it): Video and other files If they are not in violation of any copyright, then you can upload certain file types. Images and sounds shouldn't be a problem, but there is a size-per-file limit of 5MB, so video might be a problem. It is recommended that you upload files which are too large to another site and link to them there instead. For example, you can use the Wikimedia commons if the file would also be useful to a Wikimedia project (such as Wikipedia), or else to Ourmedia which allows videos to be uploaded there and then used on other sites. So, that might be a pretty good idea, too -- and if the WikiMedia Commons might be a good spot to move things to if we end up hearing from Wikia that we're taking up too much space, so that's good! Also -- adding the Downloads section to the front page would be a-OK with me; I'd add it to the nav bar on the side, but I actually don't know how, heh. (I'm not sure if that's something we can edit or if it's a Wikia thing.) - Rev. Syung Myung Me 13:58, 21 May 2006 (UTC) **Ok, I've added two links to the Downloads Section on the front page, one at the top, and one at the list on the bottom. And as to the video files, I'm not sure what format is acceptable. I've tried .Wmv and it didn't work. The .Wmv said that it wasn't a "Recommended File", so I'm guessing that .Avi is probably the accepted format, I'm just having trouble getting a .Avi file that is smaller then 5MB! Oh, and here's the link to the page that has the "Where'd You Go (Instrumental Version)" Enjoy! Oh, and when I click the "E-Mail This User" button, it says that you "This user has not specified a valid e-mail address, or has chosen not to receive e-mail from other users." I was just wondering if you were going to set that up so people can E-Mail you or not? Just curious. Jay 14:49, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ***Cool -- it looks good to me, and I think that'll be an awesome addition. A long time ago, we were thinking about doing something like that, but were worried about the legality of it, but since you've been so diligent with making sure the uploads are OK, that's great! Thanks for the link, too, I just snagged that file. And I just confirmed my email address (I think that's a new thing with the new update to MediaWiki) so that should be set up now! Hopefully, anyway! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 14:57, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Delete Ogg File Please Please delete this file: Media:Styles_Of_Beyond_-_Subculture_(Dieselboy_+_Kaos_Remix)_(A_Capella).ogg. It's not illegal or anything, but with the "+" symbol in the file name, I can't link it in the downloads section. So I've uploaded a fresh file with a "-" instead of a "+". Thanks. Oh, and please delete this file too: Remember The Name (Clean-Radio Edit), this was the file that I made those illegal Remixes with, before I knew that they were illegal. I don't really think it would be a problem to keep the file up, but I don't have permission to have it up, and it's not one of the ones that can be posted by anyone, so technically I don't think it would be legal to put up. Sorry, I didn't remember to have it deleted along with those Remixes that I had up before, sorry. Thanks again. Jay 03:50, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Cool -- I didn't actually see the Dieselboy + Kaos one, so perhaps when you uploaded the other one, it ended up overwriting it because of the symbol? But I did get rid of the other one. Thanks! - Rev. Syung Myung Me *OK, I think that it did actually overwrite the old one. Thanks for deleting "Remember The Name". When I first found out about the contest, on the page where you downoad the separate audio elements of the track (A Capellas, Loops, etc.) they had a link to download "RTN", and I mistakenly thought that you could use the normal "Album Version" Mp3 in Mixes, but that's not the case. And thanks for making the Downloads Section a featured article! That's awesome! I've also been adding link to the Ogg files around the site (like Styles Of Beyond: The Subculture Soundtrack and Fort Minor) and I'll probably add links to any of my Mix CD pages that have tracks listed that can be downloaded, unless that's a problem? And I'll probably keep adding more files to the Downloads Section and throughout the site, unless you or I get contacted about Bandwidth or something, that OK? Thanks.Jay 16:40, 22 May 2006 (UTC) **No problem! I thought it was a cool idea, and I thought I'd cast a spotlight on it! And linking up stuff like that at the mix CDs is really awesome; I think that'd be great! It's a good way to share music _and_ since they're legal to share, we don't have to worry about stepping on anyone's toes. And it sounds like Wikia will be cool about the bandwidth, and if we end up sucking too much up, they seem to have offered some pretty good alternatives, so, I think everything should be cool! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 01:20, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ***All righty then. I'll just go ahead and keep uploading stuff until you tell me to stop, or I run out of stuff to upload! P.S. I might be getting some pretty rare audio (rare as in, it'll only be available on this site, and any other sites I give it too) to put up on the site. I'll elaborate: Mike Shinoda has said that anybody can freely download the Fort Minor: We Major mixtape. Well, I've recently found that this mixtape is in fact, legal. Well, I am going to purchase a copy of the Fort Minor: We Major EP (Vinyl), and, if you look at it's page, you will see that it has 4 different songs, each with a Edited Version and a Explicit Version for each track. Well, I was going to, when I get the Vinyl, send it to one of those places where they take your Vinyl Records, and turn them into CDs. Then I was going to rip the CD, and give the edited versions to this site, and my friends at a couple Linkin Park/Fort Minor Fan-Sites. I've never seen a Fan-Site with these files before, and I frequently surf the net, checking out different fan-sites, so I think it'll be a first. Hope that's satisfactory, but I will warn you, I have no idea how soon I will actually be able to do this, so it might be a while (I'm actually broke, so I can afford the vinyl, but I don't know how soon I'll be able to afford to send it to one of those Vinyl-to-CD places). Jay 17:39, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ****That'd be pretty cool, actually! Although -- do you have a turntable? Because it's actually pretty easy to convert vinyl into CD/Digital Audio.... unless, of course, you don't have a record player, then it's considerably more difficult. But if you've got one, let me know, and I might be able to help you with that; save you a bit of scratch (pun intended). - Rev. Syung Myung Me 01:56, 24 May 2006 (UTC) *****Hey, I do have a turntable/record player. It's actually pretty cool, it takes all three sizes of Vinyl, it plays CDs, Cassettes, it a AM/FM Radio... But anyway. I actually asked my friend at SpyTech Records if he would be able to do it in the studio, but they need to put their full attention into their own artists, instead of doing outside jobs, since they're an indie label. But he did tell me about GoldWave which converts them to WAV files, which I am now using, but I would still maybe like you're help. I can convert them to WAV files, but as to editing them (like taking out that little hissing sound, upping the quality, etc.) I might like you're help on that, 'cause I've no idea where to start. So hows about this: when I get the vinyl, I'll convert them to WAV files, then maybe I could send them to you, and you could tweak them? Think you would like to do that for me? I'd really appreciate it. I've already asked my friends Energy and Jon from LP Fuse if they would mind tweaking them for me, but they haven't replyed yet, and I know that Energy is still a college, and I think Jon might be too, so if you would have the time, and would be willing, it could save them time tweaking them. You're help would be much appreciated (not to put you on the line or anything). Thanks. Jay 02:12, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ******Cool! It sounds like you're pretty much set, then! As for tweaking them, I can see what I could do! No promises or anything, but I can poke around in there and see if I can make things sound a bit better! I'm just glad you don't need to spend extra money on the conversion! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 02:15, 24 May 2006 (UTC) *******That'd be great, I'll let you know when I've got them, and I'll send you a link to RapidShare or somewhere that'll have a .zip file for you then. And I'll let the guys at LPFuse that they might be off the hook with tweaking them. Oh, and the .zip file might be a bit big, since it'll have all the WAV files in one file, so you can get them all in one download, unless you have a RapidShare account by any chance? If you don't have a account, you can only download 30mb per hour. But don't worry, you should be able to download the file, no matter how big it is, you just won't be able to download anything else off of RapidShare for a few days! And thanks a million!! Jay 02:23, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ********I don't have an account, but that sounds like it'd be OK! I think I can get away with not being able to download stuff from there for a while after getting that batch, considering I don't know the last time I've downloaded something from there..8) Anyway, though, then, that sounds like a plan, and I'll take a crack at it! It might take me a little while to get to it (been really hammered at work lately), but perhaps over the weekend-after-I-get-them? Anyway, though, if it ends up taking me longer than you'd expect, give me a nudge, and I'll probably go "OH NO, I FORGOT! SORRY!!" and then work on it soon..8) - Rev. Syung Myung Me 02:26, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ********* Heh heh heh, yeah, I'll remind you... Thanks again. Jay 02:28, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I'm back Hey Rev. I know I've been MIA for the last week, but my interweb went down and it just now got fixed. I have a bunch of album reviews backed up that I need to add. Just wanted to let you know I'm still around. Also I started this audioblog, http://www.music-versity.blogspot.com/. Mpardaiolo 13:01, 24 May 2006 (UTC) * Awesome! I saw your IM messages when I got home from work, so hopefully we'll have a chance to chat next time we're both around. Also, that's rad about the album reviews, too! I'm gonna check out the audioblog, too... there's been many times I've seen records in shops and thought about picking them up... although someone just gave me a copy of the Flameshovel Sampler so, hey, that's one that I've got that you've mentioned...8) - Rev. Syung Myung Me 02:02, 25 May 2006 (UTC)